Conventionally, there has been known a vehicle lamp which is configured to form a predetermined light distribution pattern by light emitted from a plurality of optical units.
In addition, as the configuration of the vehicle lamp, there is also known a configuration in which a main bracket supporting the plurality of optical units is pivotably supported to a lamp body.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-166590 discloses a configuration of a vehicle lamp in which each optical unit is pivotably supported to the main bracket.